sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Eastwood (Guardian Angel Universe)/Chaobook
This is the Chaobook page for Blade Eastwood's counterpart from the Guardian Angel Universe, prior to Melvin the Angelhog's visit. Info Name: Blade Eastwood Job: Fulltime Gamer Relationship Status: Anything with a nice chest is a yes Family * Liam Monteiro * Zooey Monteiro * Dave Monteiro Friends * Claude Green * Nicole Green * Davy O'Leary * Otis Rogers * Douglas 'Doug' Wright Wall Liam Monteiro I have to work overtime, so you gotta get your dinner yourself. See you tonight! Davy O'Leary Thanks for saving me from being killed in GTK Online the other day! Now I know you've got my back, you rule! Douglas 'Doug' Wright Yo, you up for a game of GTK Online? I've got time right now. Otis Rogers You still mourning Queen Sally? I understand, man. It's something you can't get over easily. Davy, Doug and I are here for you if you need support. Blade Eastwood Well, working with these kids ain't so bad. It's actually pretty nice. I'm still sad about Queen Sally, though... Claude Green How's your community service going? You doing great with those kids? Nicole Green Liam assured me that you won't attack me and my husband Claude. I hope Liam's right about that. Blade Eastwood They just released me from jail. I have to serve three months of community service at a local daycare and I'm on a three months probation. I'm gonna become a better person, I promise! Liam Monteiro Once you get out of jail, I want you to take out the trash you've been hoarding in your room. I can't stand the smell of that rubbish! Dave Monteiro I hope you learned your lesson while you're spending time in jail over there. Sinners aren't winners, Blade. Zooey Monteiro You really tried shooting Trick-or-Treaters on Halloween Night?! Your grandparents would be so disappointed in you if they lived to see this! Blade Eastwood So I'm in jail for a week...Well, that's what I get for attempting to shoot Trick-or-Treaters... Davy O'Leary I swear I just saw you on the webcam of Young and Imprisoned. Dave Monteiro I heard Liam had to get a job to fund your addictions. Maybe consider rehab or something? Liam Monteiro If this house is 50% mine, why am I cleaning 100% of it? Blade Eastwood Listening to some good old tunes by Earth, Wind and Fire. My grandparents and great-grandparents had real music growing up. Claude Green I put the beer you requested in your fridge. If you need anything else, just give me a call, okay? Nicole Green Your living room reeks of sweat and alcohol! Do you ever shower? Zooey Monteiro Liam told me you gained quite some weight in the past 3 years. I know you're still mourning Queen Sally, but there's no reason to let yourself go, Blade. You gotta hit the gym sometimes, like your dad does. Blade Eastwood My brother Liam recommended Chaobook to me, because him, mom and dad use it too...You'll be seeing me around, I guess... Douglas 'Doug' Wright That was an action packed game of Call of Poopy last night! You got some mad skills! Otis Rogers Hey, Blade! Do you know how to use this? Category:Stories